


Still in time for 2022

by dodo3000



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Phil heads to Playlist 2021, Dan has long been forgotten by the youtube community. He mysteriously vanished a couple of years ago but now there's talk about him returning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still in time for 2022

“OH. MY. GOD.”

“DAN IS RETURNING?!”

“Is he even a YouTuber anymore?”

“AMAZINGPHIL DID YOU KNOW DANISNOTONFIRE IS CONFIRMED FOR PLAYLIST?”

These were just some among the explosion of tweets following the official announcement of the YouTubers attending Playlist 2021. Phil Lester or Amazingphil, lovingly called ‘granddad Phil’ was one of the most famous YouTubers attending, but Danisnotonfire was a name slowly fading from YouTube memory. Three whole years had passed since the Incident. Phil and Dan were very close before then, they even had a gaming channel and a BBC radio show together. What’s more, they lived with each other. And then, all of a sudden Dan had disappeared. All his social media were deleted, and even his own very popular YouTube channel was no more. Rumors of his death had haunted the internet for months. Phil didn’t breathe a word about it. He had continued on his own, even changing the name of the gaming channel from Danandphilgames to Philgames. Why was Dan gone? Did they have a huge fight? Had Dan’s existential crisis finally driven him to insanity? Nobody knew. Some people claimed they had seen Phil with a mystery woman around the time it had all happened but that was never confirmed.

“I just dropped my glasses into my bowl of cereal. Good morning”, Phil tweeted. Not a word of Dan being confirmed to be at the biggest YouTuber event in the world. And he didn’t speak of it until the actual event was there.

YouTubers were meeting fans all over, holding panels and stage performances. The whole area was huge and Amazingphil would have his main stage show the next day. Just as he was turning around a corner, walking among other chatting YouTubers to his hotel room, it happened. Phil stopped dead in his tracks, just like everyone else present. The whole corridor went quiet. HE stood at the other end. Already, some YouTubers were tweeting frantically, trying to be low-key about it. A tall man in all black, impeccable brown manes grown down to frame his slender face. Smoldering black eyes with grey circles underneath them, chapped lips slightly parted. And then there was Phil, in his blue checkered vest, stylish sneakers and black skinny jeans, eyes light blue as ever, but wide now, and his face turning pale, contrasting ever more with his jet black but intensely shiny hair. Both men kept staring at each other. Nobody dared to move. But then Phil frowned and violently turned around, walking back around the corner when -

“NO!!!” Dan roared as he covered the length of the corridor in seemingly zero seconds, as he wrapped his arms around Phil in a hermetic hug, his head against Phil’s neck, his eyes closed. Phil placed his hands on Dan’s lower back. After a while though, he sternly said “enough”. Dan slowly let go, his head held low, chest heaving and tears falling from his eyes. But then Phil moved his shaking hands to lift Dan’s chin. Through his tears, Dan looked at Phil like he just saw the sun rise for the first time. That look he gave nobody but Phil. Then Phil leaned in…

Several people gasped. Then the whole corridor exploded in cheers! “WHOO!! WHOO YEAH!! YOU DISGUSTING LOVE BIRDS!!” Caspar Lee shouted. “GET A ROOM YOU TWO” Louise cry-laughed. She was genuinely crying tears of joy. Dan and Phil didn’t seem to register any of the noise though. As the kiss ended, Dan stuttered “I don’t understand.. I thought” “You thought wrong”, Phil interrupted him and he violently took Dan’s hand and pulled him with him, towards his room.


End file.
